WWDD
by Deathangel125
Summary: When Wufei has a difficult assignment, he recalls a lesson from the war.


Disclaimer: Not mine, people. I think that's pretty obvious by now.

Warnings: Rampant stupidity and humor. You've been warned.

Special thanks to: TanithNight for being the bestest beta reader in the whole yaoi-iverse!

WWDD

It was supposed to be a simple assignment. Infiltrate the building, get the information we needed, and get out before anyone even realized we were there. After much debate, it was decided that a small group of agents would be best, rather than risk taking in a large contingent of men and women that would be noticed more quickly. We all thought it would be quick, the entire assignment from leaving the agency building until returning taking no longer than four hours.

We were so very, very wrong.

There was no way we could have known that one of our group was working for the enemy or that they had tipped off their superiors; letting them know we were coming well ahead of time, setting up a trap for us that they sprang almost as soon as we made entrance into the building. It hadn't taken long to realize what was happening, the traitor boasting that we wouldn't live long enough to get out of the building.

He might be right. It isn't looking good for me or my team; we are trapped inside an old lab and pinned down by the gunshots that pass over our heads fairly often. We've been here for almost four hours and while someone is bound to start looking for us soon, I fear it's going to be much too late to be of any help.

"What are we going to do? This is bad, really bad," Anke, one of my teammates hisses at me, his eyes wide in the dim light. It seems that I'm not the only one that has realized what a dire situation we are in. Unfortunately, he isn't the one that has to make decisions that could ultimately lead to some or all of us dying, I am.

Glancing around at my three companions, people I have worked side by side with on countless assignments, I wince as a bullet smacks the metal desk I'm crouching behind with a dull thud. Either they are working on making a hole in the thick metal or they are using stronger bullets, choices that don't inspire my confidence for the possibility of us getting out alive. "How is everyone doing on ammo?"

The grim expressions facing me don't make me feel any better. My fears are confirmed seconds later when I get multiple answers. "Running short." "Not looking good." "We didn't get enough to face something like this."

The last response comes from Ernest Cardenas, my second in command on this venture. Like me, his expression is serious, grimacing as there are several dull thumps from the other side of the lab table that is his only protection. "Have you got any ideas, Cardenas?"

He shakes his head and glances at our teammates, whose expressions range from resigned to afraid, "We aren't prepared for this, Chang. We can't take them on and we can't continue to hold position like this for much longer. It isn't going to be long before they decide to really come at us and when that happens…"

He doesn't have to finish the sentence; it's obvious what will happen when our enemies do decide to push forward…we will all die. Some of us will die quickly and the rest of us will die slowly and painfully, but we will all perish. "Do you happen to have any ideas about how to get out of here?"

"Not really. The only exit from this room is in that direction," he indicates the door ahead of us before sighing heavily. "Unfortunately, that door is also in the direction that all the bullets are coming from."

I have to agree with him; there are no additional windows we can use for an escape, no conveniently located vents we can crawl through, which likely wouldn't work since all of us are of a normal size. It's not like I remained on the small side like Duo, who hasn't really grown much in the years since the war ended.

Thinking of Duo also makes me thinks of some of the more insane stunts he used to pull. It's almost embarrassing to recall that during difficult situations during the war I devised a way to come out of them and called it WWDD. That adage helped me out of some of the more hair-raising situations and saved my life more than I will ever admit aloud.

Thinking of my long-haired friend, I have a sudden idea that could either be described as insanity or genius. After I tell my teammates my plan, I'm betting they would vote for insanity, their faces revealing that they think I've lost my mind. Cardenas alone doesn't hold back his opinion, "Are you crazy? We'll be killed."

"If we sit here and wait until we run out of ammunition, we're going to be killed anyway. Personally, I would prefer to take my chances. I might die, but I'll do it on my terms rather than sitting and waiting like a caged rat."

After what seems like an eternity and several exchanged glances, Cardenas gives a nod, "I'll do it. Anything is…" he breaks off and ducks his head further when a bullet whizzes past, "…anything is better than waiting for a lucky shot to take me out."

Cilla Grost, our techie, gives a firm nod to offer her support, "We'll have the element of surprise. This is one of the craziest plans I've ever heard of, but it might actually work. If nothing else, I won't have to sit here and contemplate how painful it is to die slowly because I've been shot and am bleeding out while they toy with us."

So I'm not the only one that has that feeling. I was really hoping I was being paranoid when thinking that our enemy was simply taking random shots so they could prolong our torment. "They're probably waiting for us to surrender," I reason, although I don't believe that at all.

Our final team member, a field agent I've only worked with a few times outside of the office named Anke Dristol, snorts, "Sure they are…and as soon as we threw up a white flag, I'm certain they would just take us as prisoners. Or maybe not; Lane did say we wouldn't make it out of the building alive. There's no way he wants us to get back to the agency and launch a full scale attack on a traitor."

"The Preventers aren't well-known for their leniency when it comes to traitors," Cardenas points out quietly.

Grost nods her agreement, "Lane will go to prison for the rest of his life…if he's lucky. Everyone knows how Une feels about traitors."

Une's severe punishment on traitors is somewhat hypocritical, if you ask me, but my team does not need to know the way she abruptly switched sides in the war; it has no bearing on what is occurring now. "If we make it out of this, I plan to go after Lane myself and will take any of you that want to go with me. We'll make sure he goes to a high-security prison colony until the day he dies." I offer this because, like me, these men and this woman are against the idea of murdering someone unless there is no other option available. In other words, we will kill if it is a choice of our life for another, but other than that, we prefer the choice of imprisonment; it is usually a more dire punishment.

"I'm in," Cardenas replies instantly, glancing down to check his weapon. His wince tells me that he's very low on ammo, a sure sign that we need to get the hell out of here. "Are we going to do this? I need to move soon or I'm going to be a sitting duck."

"Quack, quack," Anke snorts. It never occurred to me, but Anke and Duo would get along great; they both have the same deranged sense of humor. This is proven by the way he winks at me, a smirk on his lips. I believe he is gay, so he and Duo could be a good match. "I'm ready when you are, my fellow quackers."

Realizing that I'm putting off implementing my plan, I give my team a firm nod and check my weapon as Cardenas had a few moments ago. His assessment was correct; if we don't move soon we aren't going to be able to protect ourselves when they decide to attack. I only have eight rounds left in my pistol and I refuse to think of what will happen if I have to resort to using the knife I have strapped to my ankle. "Are we all ready?"

"Ready to run into the face of certain death head-on?" Anke inquires with a broad grin. "Abso-freaking-lutely," he answers himself. Yes, he might be a perfect mate for my brash, long-haired friend.

"We're right beside you. Give the word and we'll go," Cardenas states with an expression of grim determination. This look is better than the misery and resignation that had been present mere minutes ago, although it feels like much longer than that.

Gripping my gun and steeling myself for whatever outcome will be from this choice, I have to wonder what went through Duo's mind when he had pulled stupid stunts like this in the past. Had he doubted himself or his actions, or had he always been fully committed to whatever he chose to do? Knowing Duo, there had been no doubt at all. Sensing this, I shove my doubts and fears aside and give the signal for my team to move.

In unison, we move to face our enemy…

After finishing my report, I rub my arm and wince at the soreness there while being ultimately grateful that I only suffered a minor flesh wound. There are no casualties on my team, although we did suffer a few non-critical shots. The injuries are enough to put Cilla out of duty for a week or so and Cardenas won't be going into the field for a while, but that is a small price to pay for our lives, or so they said before leaving the medical center. Anke is still in the building somewhere, likely typing up his own report that outlines the events of the day that led to our managing to overpower an enemy that had us outnumbered and outgunned.

The assignment that began at nine this morning and that was only supposed to take a few hours ended up lasting over seven hours, with the majority of that time spent being pinned down in what should have been an impossible situation to escape from. Fortunately, I have a friend that is more than a little insane; apparently, his way of thinking has rubbed off on me more than I realized over the years.

Speaking of him, I need to go find Duo and thank him for his influence; if not for him, I never would have been able to devise a plan that got me and my team out of that alive. It is quitting time, so he should be preparing to leave his office. It doesn't take me long to find him, in his office, right where I had assumed.

He is pulling on his jacket as he turns toward the door and sees me. Instantly, a smile spreads across his face, "Heard about your miraculous escape this afternoon. I was coming to ask you how you man…mmph!"

Without waiting to see what he was going to say, I kiss Duo full on the mouth, smirking when I realize that I've managed to shut him up for the first time in our acquaintance. When I release his lips and step back, he's gaping at me with wide eyes. The shocked expression alters to one of pure guilt when a voice comes from behind me.

"Duo, is there something you need to tell me?"

Turning my head, I blink at Trowa's sudden appearance and the expression on his face. On the surface, he's calm, but his green eyes are a riot of emotions. Well, well…perhaps Anke isn't the perfect mate for Duo, after all. Duo is shaking his head and holds his hands out at his sides, "I don't know…what the hell, Wufei?"

This is an interesting way to end an eventful day. "I just wanted to show my gratitude for your help today, Duo. If not for you, I never would have been able to get my team out before we were all killed."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing directly, but I had a thought that helped me."

Trowa moves to stand beside Duo, a telling move that's almost as loud as the hand he puts on my braided friend's shoulder. "What thought was that?"

"WWDD."

Duo blinks, "What?"

"WWDD. What would Duo do? It was something I used to think in the war if I was in a difficult situation that didn't seem to have a possible resolution. When I thought of that, I would come up with the most insane thing to do. It always worked."

"What idea did you come up with after thinking this?" Trowa is watching me closely, likely trying to figure out if I am going to try to steal Duo's affection.

I don't think he has anything to worry about, even if I was interested; as I look on, Duo steps just a little closer to the tall man. It's a small motion, but speaks volumes. Duo wants to be near Trowa as much as possible. "We were out of options and almost out of ammo, so we leapt out of our hiding place and ran toward the enemy while screaming at the top of our lungs."

Trowa begins to chuckle while Duo bursts out laughing, "Oh, god, I can't even imagine how that would have looked. What did the bad guys do?"

"Stared at us in complete shock; by the time they gathered their wits, we were on top of them and in a position where we were able to force them to surrender," I state smugly. Yes, it had been completely insane, but it had worked, so I can see the humor of it. "I just wanted to say thank you for acting so irrational during the war."

"I'd say you're welcome, but that isn't a compliment," Duo is still smiling, so there are no hard feelings. "Insanity aside, I'm glad you're okay."

"As am I," Trowa adds. Meeting my eyes, he gives Duo a slight nudge toward the door. "Before you decide to thank Duo in the future, you might want to think of something else…WWTD."

Duo frowns as he repeats, "WWTD?"

"Yes, what will Trowa do?" the tall man says, giving me a look that tells me loud and clear what will happen if he ever catches my mouth on Duo's again. Facing a repeat of today's assignment would be a party compared to what he would do to me and I don't want to think of it.

"Understood; it won't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't. I'm glad you're okay, Wufei. Have a good night."


End file.
